


Wrap, Re-Wrap, Un-Wrap

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “I got shot in my bullet proof vest baby girl, it’s just a couple of bruises I’m okay,” Clint promised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> Yes, the first part of this fic is directly lifted from Criminal Minds. No I’m not sorry. ;)

Clint walked stiffly into the common kitchen in Avengers Tower, one arm wrapped around his torso, and dropped heavily onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Steve’s quick little intel gathering mission had, predictably, gone pear shaped leading to a fire fight with Hydra agents. The sound of feet hurrying along the wood floor caught his attention, and seconds later he saw Darcy hurrying toward him, her eyes wide with worry behind her glasses.

“When did you get back, no one told me you were back and I’ve been worried like crazy because Jarvis told me you were shot, with bullets,” Darcy rambled rushing toward him in a swirl of sound and color. Clint found himself grinning as his friend hurried to stand in front of him concern evident in every word, movement, and expression.

“I’m fine,” he assured her smiling.

“I can’t believe you got shot with bullets,” she fretted staring down at where his hand was pressed to his ribs.

“I got shot in my bullet proof vest baby girl, it’s just a couple of bruises I’m okay,” Clint promised. Darcy’s concerned expression took on a tinge of annoyance as she spoke again.

“Why don’t they make better vests? That’s not bullet proof, it’s like when you fall in the pool and your watch stops working. That’s not water proof, that’s water resistant,” she ranted outraged on his behalf. Clint chuckled and smirked up at her, his seated position making her a little taller than him.

“I’m just fine see,” Clint said lifting the hem of his shirt up to his collar bone with the hand that had been resting on his side, revealing a white bandage wrapped snuggly over the bruises but not completely covering his abs. “Just a couple of bruises,” he reiterated, smirking as she clearly became distracted by the view, Darcy’s eyes locking onto his abdomen with appreciation.

“How…how long do you have to be taped up like this?” she asked reaching out and gently running the fingers of her right hand down the bandage.

“I don’t know, a couple of days maybe,” Clint answered glancing down at the bandage himself before looking back up at her entranced face. “You relaxed now?” he asked smirking as she continued to run her fingers over the bandage, petting him.

“Yeah I’m relaxed, hey if you need someone to help you put new bindings on. Rewrap, or wrap, unwrap,” Darcy offered finally meeting his gaze with a playful grin.

“Hey guys,” Tony said walking in, only to stop short when he saw Clint with his shirt up and Darcy touching him. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” he leered. Clint couldn’t help feel disappointed and annoyed as Darcy dropped her arm and took a step back, shaking her head in denial.

“Yes,” Clint told his friend hauling himself to his feet, “you are interrupting,” he declared before grabbing Darcy’s hand and heading for the door, gently tugging to get her to go with him. They were silent as Clint led her back to his apartment, only stopping when the door was shut firmly behind them.

“Clint?” Darcy asked softly as he finally turned to face her.

“Sorry, I just…we were having a moment. It’s not the first moment we’ve had, I sure as hell hope it’s not the last, but…” Clint trailed off at a loss for how to tell her what he wanted. “Oh fuck it,” he blurted out before stepping forward, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. Darcy froze in surprise for a moment before surging into him, deepening the kiss, her hands sliding into his hair as she moved up on tip toe to ease the strain of their height difference. After a while the kisses began to gentle and slowly stop until they were just standing there, foreheads pressed together.

“Now what?” Darcy asked pulling back to look at him.

“Now we order pizza, snuggle on the couch, watch some TV and maybe make out if you’re feeling it. Then tomorrow we go on a date. Sound good mama?” Clint asked smirking playfully.

“Sounds good hot stuff,” Darcy agreed with a quick squeeze to his ass. Clint wagged his eyebrows at her comically, making her giggle before breaking away to pull out the delivery menu. There was no guarantee this thing between them would work out, but he was more than willing to give it one hell of a shot.


End file.
